Un falso esposo
by Akane Aome
Summary: Kagome Hihurashi una chica a la cual todos le temen por lo que comentan de ella. Su hijo estara en peligro, gracias a que ella no esta casada... A que estara dispuesta llegar Kagome por su hijo... Sera capaz de conceguir a "Un esposo falso"...
1. Desapareciendo a un enemigo

UN FALSO ESPOSO

Capitulo 1 Desapareciendo a un enemigo

Era el año de 1840, las personas paseaban por la plaza, buscando artículos que necesitaban, hablando con los conocidos, niños jugando con sus juguetes y uno que otro borracho buscando compañía. Todos los días pasaba lo mismo. La gente de aquí para allá haciendo las mismas cosas, pero ella en cambio no hacía nada de eso, no hacía nada que tuviera que ver con la sociedad. Pues hace muchos años era despreciada por todos ellos.

A ella la habían criado de una manera muy distinta. Rodeada siempre de puros varones, haciendo el trabajo con ellos, hablando cosas de ellos. Su vida no era normal y ella lo sabía, desde pequeña se había criado con puros hombres, al morir su madre a los 3 años era lógica que su padre la criara un poco diferente, a falta de la experiencia femenina, la criaron como un barón. Enseñándole todo lo que tenía que aprender, a manejar a la perfección una espada, saber sobre los negocios, defenderse de forma muy violenta con ellos, a veces resultaba bastante herida, hasta que un día defendió a unos hermanos que estaban siendo molestados por unos niños ricos que Vivian por ahí, no supo de que manera pero los venció a puros puñetazos y patadas. Tendría la edad de unos 14 años cuando sucedió eso.

Los hermanos le agradecieron y ella les dio una cadena de oro blanco a cada uno esa fue una forma de mantener aquella amistad que surgió de pronto, a partir de ahí su padre se sintió orgulloso de ella, aunque se gano el desprecio de la sociedad diciendo que era una salvaje, mal educada y que nunca conseguiría un buen partido con esa conducta... gracias a eso se gano el apodo de "Caballo Salvaje"...(se que suena un poco extraño, pero la apodaron así por que ella es indomable y muy agresiva si la provocan), para quien no la conocían podían confundirla con un hombre, porque creían que esas acciones no eran de una señorita de sociedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paseaba por los campos ganaderos que había en su mansión, inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden, tanto como los trabajadores como las tierras. Desde que había cumplido 15 años su padre la había puesto enfrente de la mansión y las tierras dadas a su repentina enfermedad. Cinco años después su padre murió de un infarto al corazón dejándola sola con todo el peso de las tierras y la casa. Aunque fuera una carga muy pesada ella podía con eso ya estaba acostumbrada. El día era soleado con unas nubes en el norte avisando que pronto llovería, eso era bueno no había llovido lo suficiente en el año y las cosechas estaba a punto de marchitarse, así que la lluvia era un golpe de suerte para ella y sus trabajadores. Termino de recorrer las tierras y se dirigió hacia su casa no muy lejos del campo. Había decidido construir una pequeña casa junto a las tierras, pues estando en su casa siempre recordaba a su padre y se sentiría sola. Cuando llego bajo de su caballo y lo desensillo en el pequeño establo que ella había construido. Ya era muy tarde.

Camino por el pequeño camino hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y no muy a lo lejos en la pequeña sala se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos 5 años, cabello rojizo, piel blanca y ojos verde. Lo había rescatado de unos hombres que planeaban utilizarlo para pedir limosna, al parecer era huérfano y decidió adoptarlo, llevando ahora el apellido Higurashi. Lo adopto poco después de que murió su padre, pero nadie supo como había llagado un niño con esa mujer. Todos creyeron que tuvo al niño fuera del matrimonio con algún desconocido, aunque claro ella nunca aclaro nada. Total a ella no le importaba lo que pensara la gente del pueblo. Lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto, lo acostó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo pero no lo logro el pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando los abrió por completo Kagome le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su hijo adoptivo.

-Al fin llegaste, estuve esperándote por muchas horas... mami, Kaede me dejo que te esperara pero tuvo que irse de improviso, su hijo vino por ella, dijo que tuvo un inconveniente...-

-Lo siento, mi zorrito… no debería dejarte tanto tiempo solo… ya se, que te parece si mañana paseamos con Sansón (su caballo) estará muy feliz de verte… ¿Qué te parece?- le dedico una sonrisa esperando que "su hijo" aceptara la propuesta. El niño se incorporo y salto en la cama haciendo que Kagome riera ante la acción del niño. Lo vistió apropiadamente y se quedo a su lado hasta que se quedo dormido, le costó un poco de trabajo, pero cantándole una canción de cuna logro que se durmiera profundamente. Salió de su cuarto en silencio para no despertar al niño. Camino hasta su cuarto que era el de al lado.

Empezó a quitarse unas botas que había mandado diseñar solo para ella, igual que el vestuario que ahora llevaba. Consistía en un chaleco negro bastante ajustado a su cuerpo, dejaba los primeros botones abiertos para darle mayor libertad, unos pantalones negros ajustados que ella misma había diseñado para sus labores en las tierras, unos calzoncitos que ella diseño para ese tipo de vestimenta y una camiseta blanca igualmente ajustada. A decir verdad ella era una buena modista, desde hace mucho tiempo desde que ella tenía memoria pero nunca le había dicho a su padre porque sabía que la regañaría y eso era lo que menos quería en aquel entonces cuando el vivía. Cuando se quito su vestimenta se puso su bata de dormir y se arrojo a su cama sin cobijarse, se quedo profundamente dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Su sueño era tan tranquilo que no tenia deseos de pararse de la cama aun, pero su hijo intervino en sus dulces sueños.

-MAMI... MAMI... Despierta, hoy vamos a montar a Sansón... Vamos levántate... ya es muy tarde... anda... vámonos... - el pequeño se abalanzo a su madre con un entusiasmo inigual, saltaba en la cama como un intento de despertarla. Kagome se enderezo y se sentó en la cama hasta que atrapo a su hijo en brazos. Empezó a darle besos en cada cachete y a hacerle cosquillas en la pancita que tenia, ambos empezaban a reír y empezaron una guerra de cosquillas, cuando fueron interrumpidos por su adorada nana Kaede.

-Mi niña buenos días,... hay algo que tengo que decirte- le dice su nana con una cara un poco pálida.

-Que pasa Kaede, porque tienes esa cara... parece como si hubieras visto un muerto.-

-Mi niña, en serio necesito hablar contigo... se trata sobre... bueno sobre... Ki... Kikyo- al escuchar aquel nombre su rostro cambio por completo. No había escuchado ese nombre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esa mujer era su media hermana, hija de su padre y de su otro matrimonio, la veía muy poco solo para darle dinero o algo que ella pudiera necesitar. Su relación siempre fue pésima, siempre le reclamaba que su padre la prefirió a ella y así un sin fin de cosas que la sacaban de quicio y le daban deseos de golpearla. Aunque Vivian en el mismo pueblo nunca se visitaron y Kagome que casi nunca salía del pueblo era para no topársela. Sabía que cuando tenía noticias de ella era para pedirle algo.

-¿Que pasa con ella?- pregunto sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Es que... tu hermana...bueno se...-

-Kaede por dios ya dime-

-Kaede que pasa con mi tía... estas haciendo que mi mami se moleste y ya no querrá ir a pasear conmigo- dice el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-No Shippo, no me enojare lo prometo- dice Kagome levantando una mano en señal de promesa.

-Lo prometes...- pregunto el niño ilusionado con pasar todo un día con su madre.

-Lo prometo Shippo, pero me enojare si no sales un momento y te das un baño para salir-

-De acuerdo- el niño salto de la cama y se fue corriendo a su cuarto para hacer lo que su madre le dijo.

-Ahora si Kaede que paso con... Kikyo-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Paseaba en caballo con su hijo, el niño no paraba de reírse por cada maniobra que daba su madre. Había hablado con el capataz de la hacienda "Houyo", lo conocía disque hace varios años, lo había rescatado de su padre que lo maltrataba, ella hablo con su padre, para su sorpresa el hombre vendió a su hijo por una buena cantidad, ella le dio todos sus ahorros para salvar a su amigo y desde entonces ambos se protegen de todo y de todos. Aunque lo que ella no sabe es que Houyo se enamoro de ella con paso del tiempo.

El atardecer empezaba a mirarse en el cielo, cabalgo a toda prisa con su niño en brazos que en el trayecto se había quedado dormido. Cuando llego a la pequeña caballeriza de su casa se encontró con Houyo recargado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y sin camisa, debía admitir que se veía muy sexy. El capataz ayudo a la joven con el niño y ella desensillo al caballo para llevarlo a su pequeño corral. Cuando termino ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa y dejaron al niño en su cama, se dirigieron en silencio a la pequeña sala y se sentaron en el sillón quedando demasiado cerca.

-Gracias Kagome... por todo-

-Gracias por que... -

-Bueno por todo lo que has hecho por mí... por haberme salvado de mi padre...-

-Houyo no tienes que agradecer nada-

-Por favor Kagome déjame continuar... si no hubiera sido por ti y tu padre en este momento estaría muerto o trabajando de quien sabe que... Ja, pero tú fuiste como un ángel para mi... lo que quiero decir Kagome es que... yo... yo te... am...-

-Mi niña yo...- en ese momento apareció Kaede interrumpiendo la futura declaración de amor de Houyo. Algo que desilusionó por completo a ambos jóvenes. Los dos se habían tomado cariño en ese tiempo pero ninguno había logrado hablar de sus sentimientos. El sabia como la habían educado, de hecho en más de una ocasión le toco ayudarla a limpiar sus heridas de aquellas peleas a la que era sometida para aprender a defenderse.- Lo siento no sabía que estaba Houyo aquí... solo venia a preguntarte que pensaste respecto a lo de Kikyo...-

-Nana perdón pero no lo he pensado aun... mañana te lo hare saber... de acuerdo-

-Está bien mi niña hasta mañana... hasta mañana joven Houyo...-

-Hasta mañana Kaede- respondieron los dos al omiso.

Una vez que Kaede salió de la sala Houyo se acomodo en su lugar para quedar en frente de Kagome para preguntarle.

-Kagome que paso con... con... bueno con tu hermana...-

-Ahhh- suspiro- no creerás la tontería que hizo mi hermana...-

-Que paso...- pregunto en un tono de preocupación.

-Bueno según me menciono Kaede mi querida hermanita- comenzó con un tono sarcasmo- engaño a su esposo, y quiere que le de asilo porque su esposo quiere matarla... según ella está escondida en un hotel para que no la hallen, pero el problema es que Kaede quiere que la defienda de su marido... y bueno tu sabes que yo no dejo las cosas inconclusas-

-¿Serias capaz de matar a tu cuñado?... Kagome, se que has matado por necesidad de defender a tus seres queridos y eso gracias a que nadie te ha reconocido... pero esto te puede costar la cárcel... y... no te ofendas, pero más si eres mujer...- comento Houyo con un tono de preocupación.

-Lo sé Houyo, pero se me ocurrió una idea para salvar a la zorra de mi hermana- el peli-café sonrió ante la expresión de la chica a su hermana- me disfrazare de hombre, así no habrá problema con ese hombre. Además sabes que ese tal Naraku nunca me callo bien desde aquella ocasión... en la que el... bueno...-

-La vez que intento abusar de ti y que yo te salve- concluyo el chico, ella solo asintió débilmente recordando aquel momento tan horrible de su vida, esa era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, le había jurado matarlo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y lo que hizo su hermana le caía como anillo al dedo.

-Houyo me podrías ayudar en este plan...-

-Claro Kagome por ti hago lo que sea...- esto hace que la joven se sonroje como un tomate. El solo le dedica una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana había amanecido muy nublado, al parecer anunciaba lluvia. Ese día se iba a enfrentar a aquel bastardo de mierda. Se incorporo en cuanto escucho unos golpes ligeros en su puerta. Poco después abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Houyo con unas ropas en la mano, se movió para un lado permitiéndole el paso. Una vez que estuvo dentro cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los descubriera.

-Gracias por venir Houyo... veo que trajiste todo lo necesario- le susurro con una sonrisa, pero después se puso colorada, algo que desconcertó al joven.-me... me puedes ayudar a vestirme... por favor-

-Claro- contesta el joven con una sonrisa y a la vez sonrojado. Con su ayuda pudo hacer que Kagome quedara idéntica a un hombre. Levando un traje de montar negro, una peluca negra y bigote que al parecer era una tipo barba, el joven le había explicado que así era menos lo que se notaria de su rostro. Cuando terminaron salieron de la casa sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, fueron a las caballerizas y ambos cabalgaron a sus caballos, en forma sigilosa salieron de las tierras de la joven y se fueron al centro que ambos estaban seguros que se encontraba aquel hombre cruel y cerdo... Naraku._ Lástima que no te toco un buen día querido, hoy vas a morir en mis manos...-_ Pensó Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron al centro había muy pocas personas. ! Perfecto!... pensó la oji-café, no abría muchos testigos. Le pidió a Houyo que se fuera pues no quería que nadie lo reconociera, tuvo casi que rogarle hasta que al final logro convencerlo. Pudo divisar a Naraku afuera de un hotel... y tenía a su hermana en brazos, al parecer la estaba golpeando y nadie hacia nada. Solo ver eso se le tenso la mandíbula y apretó más las manos en las riendas.

-_MALDITO IDIOTA... HIJO DE MIERDA... NADIE TOCA A UNA HIGURASHI- _pensó la joven. Sintió como la sangre empezó a hervirle, ínsito a su caballo a correr mas rápido cuando llego a unos metros de ellos, bajo de su caballo de una manera impresionante y golpeo a Naraku de una manera impresionante que hizo que cayera al suelo. El hombre se sentía un poco mareado por el golpe en la cara. Que se creía aquel sujeto para entrometerse en sus asuntos, a menos que fuera el amante de su esposa. CLARO aquel tipo debía de ser aquel amante por algo la estaba defendiendo.

Con un poco de dolor en el rostro se incorporo se puso de pie y saco su espada de la funda que colgaba en su cintura. Ambos "hombres" se posicionaron en forma de combate con la diferencia de que Kagome no tenia espada y Naraku sí. Eso fue algo estúpido de su parte. Como salir a un combate sin espada...

-Vaya Kikyo, tu amante aprecio en el momento adecuado... debería darle vergüenza- comenzó a dirigirse a Kagome- revolcarse con una mujer casada...-

-No, el no...- empezó a balbucear Kikyo negando con la cabeza, pero Kagome la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella.

-No hay de que temer ahora mi amor- empezó a decir Kagome con una voz de hombre que para sorpresa de ella le salió a la perfección- ahora el imbécil de tu marido no te pondrá una mano encima... yo te protegeré de este maldito idiota... lo matare por haberse atrevido a ponerte una mano encima- dijo Kagome dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo que Naraku se enfadara más de lo necesario, en un movimiento muy ágil movió su espada para travesar a aquel hombre que se atrevió a besar a su esposa enfrente del.

Por suerte Kagome pudo presentir el impulso de Naraku y con un movimiento rápido tomo a Kikyo en brazos de manera nupcial. Debía admitir que tenia mas fuerza de la que ella misma reconocía, haber cargado a su propia hermana con los kilos del vestido que llevaba debía de tener una fuerza oculta. La deposito con cuidado en el piso y le dio un beso en el cachete. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Tranquila hermanita... no dejare que ese imbécil te vuelva a poner una mano encima... tu solo sígueme la corriente.- en ese momento agradecía ser un poco más alta que su hermana, eso le daba que en verdad parecía un hombre de verdad.

Giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a una lucha contra aquel hombre despreciable. Naraku atacaba con mucha agilidad, a Kagome le costaba esquivarlo, en un momento de distracción que tubo Naraku, Kagome de una patada golpeo la mano en donde tenía la espada y la recogió en un movimiento muy elegante con su pie. Se puso en frente de Naraku y en un susurro le dijo.

-Nunca vuelvas a meterte con nosotras, jajá... tú que siempre presumías tener el control de todo, es una mujer la que te quitara tu horrorosa vida- le dice en tono bajo para que nadie la escuchara, pero si audible para que el entendiera. Naraku abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer aquella voz femenina.

-Eres...eres... Kag...- no pudo terminar de a completar su nombre porque Kagome atravesó la espada en su corazón. El hombre murió al instante. Su respiración era agitada debido a la pelea, se dio vuelta y pudo ver a su hermana con las manos tapando su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida le dio lastima. Lastima de la miserable vida que llevaba su hermana mayor. Comenzó a caminar hasta ella y le separo las manos de su rostro, cuando vio que era su hermana se soltó y la abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que la dejaba sin aire.

-Gracias... gracias, no sé que haría sin ti...- empezó a darle besos en las mejillas y en la frente.

-Kikyo... Kikyo, por favor todo el mundo nos está viendo, por favor compórtate como una señora decente, aunque bueno lo decente lo veremos en la casa. Anda nos tenemos que ir- el tomo de los brazos pero solo avanzo un paso y su hermana mayor estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por su hermana que la sujeto con fuerza. Miro a su hermana con una preocupación en sus ojos.

-Te ocurre algo Kikyo... esta lastimada-

-Si, un poco... en los golpes que me dio Naraku me tiro al piso y me torcí el tobillo-

-Eres muy delicada- le dijo en tono de burla y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ayudo a su hermana a subir al caballo que Kagome había cambiado, no quería que nadie reconociera nada de ella, ni siquiera a Sansón. Sentó a Kikyo enfrente de ella y empezó a incitar a su caballo a cabalgar mas rápido, sabía que de un momento para otro los soldados irían a investigar quien había sido el asesino de Naraku. Cuando llego a la hacienda fue directamente a la casa grande en donde Houyo la estaría esperando con Kaede que atendería de ahora en adelante a su hermana en esa casa, el problema era que no tenía muchos empleados para atender la casa, no era por falta de dinero al contrario tenía mucho más que cuando su padre estaba enfrente de la hacienda.

El problema era su reputación, ni siquiera por la necesidad que tenían buscaban trabajo con ella. Tendría que hablar con Houyo para arreglar ese asunto. En la entrada de la casa ya la esperaban, Houyo ayudo a Kagome a subir a su hermana a su ahora habitación, al parecer se había quedado dormida en el trayecto. Le dio instrucciones a Kaede que cuidara de ella y que la complaciera hasta donde pudiera. Con un movimiento de cabeza Kagome hiso que Houyo saliera con ella hasta su casita. Cuando entraron se aseguraron de que Shippo no estuviera en ella, pero al parecer no se encontraba, subieron directamente al cuarto de ella y cerraron la puerta con seguro para no ser molestados.

-Gracias Houyo... no sé que haría sin ti...- corre hacia él y le da un abrazo, que de inmediato el correspondió con infinita ternura- me ayudas- el chico solo sonríe ante electo tan repentino de la joven. Cuando Kagome estuvo totalmente vestida comenzó a hablar con Houyo sobre el asunto de los empleados. El oji-café le comento que llegaría un barco mañana justamente de esclavos y que tendrían que ir para compra bastantes de ellos, eso alegro bastante a Kagome ya que tendría mas trabajadores y sus ahora trabajadores no tendrían tareas tan pesadas.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para ver cuántos hombres y mujeres comprarían para las tierras y la casa que ocuparía de ahora en adelante su hermana mayor Kikyo. Conversaron muy tranquilamente durante un buen tiempo hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, Kagome abrió la puerta y pudo ver que se trataba de Kikyo. Houyo las dejo solas para que pudiera hablar con más tranquilidad y privacidad una vez a solas Kikyo fue la primera en hablar.

-Gracias, hermana... no sé que hubiera hecho Nara...-

-Por favor no menciones el nombre de ese maldito en esta casa... - la interrumpe.

-Lo siento... quiero decirte que no te daré molestias en mi estancia aquí-

-Eso espero Kikyo, bueno ya mañana conseguiré personal para que te atiendan como es debido en la casa... estás de acuerdo.-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien me voy, necesito encontrar a mi hijo...-

-Por cierto Kagome... nunca me dijiste quien es el padre de tu hijo, porque solo te digo que se parece más al padre que a ti- Kagome miro a su hermana con un poco de rencor, al parecer ella no estaba enterada de que su hijo era adoptado, pero no tenía el deber de informárselo, conocía a su hermana... tal vez utilizaría esa información para su conveniencia. Tendría que hablar con Kaede y Houyo que eran las únicas personas que lo sabían que no le contaran nada a Kikyo, pero eso lo haría mas tarde...

-Kikyo- murmuro Kagome cruzándose de brazos- te pondré una sola condición para que te quedes aquí... no te metas en mi vida privada... si lo haces te puede ir muy mal... y hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida... ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Kagome giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida para buscar a su pequeño hijo. Cuando salió de la habitación fue directo a la cocina y ahí se encontró a Kaede y a Houyo, les pidió que no contaran nada sobre Shippo, ellos solo asintieron aunque no sabían las razones de la peli-negra. Después de habérselos comentado salió en busca de su hijo para darle las siguientes clases de espada...

CONTINUARA...

**Avances del próximo capitulo...**

**Kagome acude con Houyo a la venta de esclavos... llevando a varios de ellos. Nunca se imagino que entre ellos estarían unos hermanos que conoció hace muchos años. Rescatándolos como lo hizo hace tantos años... y provocando los celos de cierta persona interesada en ella...**

**Descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo... **

**Besos y abrazos de Akane Aome…**


	2. Reencuentros inesperados

Capitulo 2 " Reencuentros inesperados"

Las enseñanzas con su hijo era verdaderamente divertidas, mientras lo enseñaba a controlar la espada se divertían y reían, claro que con una espada de madera. _Si mi padre me hubiera enseñado de esta forma, nuestra relación hubiera sido muy distinta_ pensó la pobre chica. Llevaban más o menos 2 horas entrenando hasta que Kagome dijo que hasta ahí habían terminado las clases del día. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo mando a darse un baño para que fuera a jugar con sus amiguitos de los empleados. Ese día había quedado con Houyo de ir al puerto para ir por algunos empleados, a ella no le gustaba llamarlos esclavos le daba coraje tratarlos mal, así que los trataba como gente normal sin importarle las clases sociales. Soltó un suspiro pesado, ese día iba a ser muy difícil, lo presentía. Emprendió la marcha hasta su casa, pero se encontró con Houyo que estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y sin camiseta. Podía verse sus músculos marcados. Se acerco a él con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando el joven el diviso un poco a lo lejos también sonrió. Cuando llego a su lado se sentó quedando recostada en el árbol, Houyo también hizo lo mismo.

-Terminaron de entrenar muy rápido… no crees…- el chico sabia las rutinas de su querida Kagome. La joven solo asintió y lo miro con ternura.

-Sabes… nunca me había dado cuenta de que eres muy guapo…- el comentario hizo que el peli-café se sonrojara como un tomate, no entendía a que venía ese comentario pero le agradaba.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo decir porque se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba, esto hizo que Kagome sonriera aun mas. Ella era reconocida por expresar lo que sentía y no iba a desaprovechar ese momento para hablar con Houyo de sus sentimientos.

-Vamos Houyo, no te sonrojes… aunque debo decir que te vez muy lindo… jajajaja…-

-Kagome, por favor no te rías, me haces sentir como un idiota-

-Porque… no tiene nada de malo que te diga lo que pienso… o te sientes incomodo por lo que te dije- susurro en un tono de melancolía que el oji-azul pudo notar, se conocían muy bien, podían saber lo que el otro sentía.

-No nada de eso… me haces sentir alagado por tu comentario… pero lo que no entiendo es a que viene ese comentario…- la joven azabache volvió a sonreír y se recargo en el hombro desnudo se el oji-azul. Houyo solo la miro con una infinita ternura.

-Houyo… hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos… y…-

-Y yo doy gracias a dios de que ese día ocurriera… esto lo diré de una vez… y no me importa si me corres o no se… Kagome yo te amo- la joven lo miro sumamente sorprendida ante la confesión tan repentina de su joven capataz – si, no me mires así… es la verdad, te eh amado desde el primer momento que te vi… al principio creí que solo era atracción, por lo fuerte e independiente que eras, pero al fin me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti… así que ahora puedes golpearme- Houyo cerró los ojos para recibir los golpes e insultos de su patrona, sintió como ella se alejaba de él y eso aumento sus temores. Sintió unas manos en su cara y después unos tiernos y dulces labios en los suyos. Cuando ya no los sintió abrió los ojos y se encontró con la joven muy cerca de él y mirándolo con ternura y… ¿Deseo?

-Eres un tonto… si no te me hubieras adelantado yo misma te habría dicho que te amo…-

-¡¿QUEE?- Houyo nunca se espero tal revelación, el más bien esperaba una buena paliza por parte de ella pero no en cambio recibió un beso y su agradable declaración. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. No lo podía creer, ella también sentía lo mismo por él.

-Si tontito, lo que escuchaste… te… amo…te a-m-o… jajajaja… cambia esa cara, estas mas pálido que un…- no pudo terminar de a completar la frase porque repentinamente Houyo la había tomado de la cintura y la había tumbado con mucho cuidado al piso. Sin que le diera tiempo de comentar algo el joven capataz beso sus labios en un beso tan tierno. El beso comenzó dulce y tierno pero después se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, incluyendo las caricias que comenzaban a darse ambos jóvenes.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, pero no completamente, lo único que hicieron fue reírse a carcajadas. Houyo fue el primero en incorporarse y después como todo un caballero ayudo a Kagome a ponerse de pie también. Se fueron a la casa de la joven tomados de la mano como la pareja que ahora eran. Entre risa y risa entraron a la caza de Kagome, sorpresivamente se encontraron con Kikyo y un hombre bastante guapo. Era muy alto, de cuerpo musculoso, ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Cuando Kikyo y su acompañante los vieron entrar se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta ellos dos.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es James Toker… y usted es- susurro el oji-verde mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y depositaba un beso en ella. Soltó su mano delicadamente y se inclino un poco a modo de saludo hacia Houyo, que igualmente correspondió a su saludo.

-El gusto es mío señor Toker… soy Kagome Higurashi… hermana de Kikyo… y el- menciono señalando a Houyo a su lado- es mi novio…- Kikyo cuando escucho esto abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Como era posible que una Higurashi se metiera con un empleaducho de la hacienda, esto era indignante. Kagome pudo ver como su hermana miraba con recelo a "su novio", ella ya le había dado una advertencia y no iba a pasar por alto ese momento. Pasaron varias horas que platicaron las dos parejas, en eso Kagome se entero que ese era el verdadero amante de su hermana, le agradeció haber defendido a su propia hermana de su marido. Hablaron seriamente sobre qué es lo que iba a pasar entre esos dos. Acordaron esperar el tiempo de luto de Kikyo y unos meses más para que ellos contrajeran matrimonio.

Cuando el noviecito de su hermana se fue le pidió a Houyo que fuera a buscar a Shippo y lo llevara a dar un paseo en caballo. Eso le daba tiempo para conversar con su hermana durante un muy buen tiempo. Cuando estuvieron solas Kagome le hiso un movimiento de mano para indicarle que se sentara, a lo cual ella obedeció rápidamente al igual que ella se sentó enfrente.

-Kikyo… ¿Me puedes decir de donde demonios salió ese tipo?-

-No te atrevas a criticarme que tú has hecho cosas peores…-

-Ahhh, si… y según tu cuales son…- contraataco la joven azabache cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Kikyo por su parte se recargo en el pequeño sofá en el que estaba.

-En primera… tuviste un hijo fuera del matrimonio con quien sabe quien… además de que no te hemos visto con ningún hombre, sabes eso da mucho de qué hablar… segunda te metes con todo mundo, no solo a palabras si no también a golpes, y además mira tú vestimenta- Kagome hiso lo que dijo y miro su ropa. Constaba de un chaleco color rojo, unas botas ajustadas a sus bien formadas piernas, un pantalón negro igualmente ajustado y una camiseta algo floja pero no tanto y su cabello azabache lo llevaba suelto dando un toque de sensualidad. Levanto su vista a su media hermana y le dedico una sonrisa algo siniestra, en eso decidió seguir- aparte se te ocurre salir con un empleaducho de la hacienda que además… -

-YA BASTA KIKYO… NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE SIGAS JUZGANDO MI VIDA… ya una vez te lo advertí y no quisiste hacer caso… ahora atente a las consecuencias… conmigo nadie juega querida hermanita… N-A-D-I-E… - los ojos de Kikyo se llenaron de lagrimas y se abalanzo a la azabache para darle un fuerte abrazo le suplico perdón, diciéndole que nunca más se iba a meter en su vida, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera pero que no le hiciera nada, que ella ya se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, pero la cara de enfado de Kagome no cambio en nada.

Parecía que sus suplicas no estaban dando resultado y eso la asustaba aun mas, llevaba suplicando más de lo debido hasta que Kagome se arto de tanto berrinche por parte de la zorra de su hermana. La tomo de los brazos en un movimiento brusco y la tumbo en el sillón en el que se encontraba hace rato.

-BASTA KIKYO… TEN UN POCO DE DIGNIDAD…- inhalo y exhalo varias veces tratando de calmarse, su hermana siempre hacia que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia con ella- Vete de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta-

Kikyo no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse de su asiento y correr fuera de esa casa. Sabía que se había salvado por puro milagro, pero aun así no se le quita la piel de gallina que su hermana le había provocado minutos atrás, el solo recordar esos ojos llenos de odio le dieron un miedo gigantesco. Ahora comprendía a todas que hablaban de ella y también porque le tenían tanto. Por un momento esos ojos le recordaron a su padre, ese hombre tan frio, tan majadero, tan siniestro… por lo visto la había hecho a su imagen y semejanza, de eso no le cavia la menor duda.

Ya no aguantaba ese horrible dolor de cabeza, sentía como si mil caballos estuvieran en ella. El solo estar con su hermana la hacía perder la cabeza pero justo a tiempo se tranquilizo. Después de un rato pudo ver a Houyo y a Shippo entrar por la puerta principal, le dedicaron una sonrisa y con ese gesto olvido por completo el enojo que tenia. Esos dos eran muy importantes en su vida, y cuando ellos estaban felices ella también lo estaba. Dejaron al pequeño Shippo con la nana Kaede y emprendieron el viaje hacia el puerto para conseguir más personal para la casa y la hacienda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL PUERTO…

Habían llegado justo a tiempo, el barco que se encargaba de llevar a los esclavos estaba a punto de llegar. Bajaron de sus respectivos caballos y los amarraron a unos árboles que estaban cerca. Kagome le ordeno a uno de los empleados que había llevado que tuviera todo listo cuando Houyo y ella regresaran con los demás. Había llevado varias carrosas grandes como para soportar unas 15 personas, no iba a permitir que esas personas se fueran caminando hasta su hacienda. Caminaron unos minutos y de pronto se vieron rodeados de miradas curiosas y otras con algo de recelo hacia la joven azabache. Claro que volteaban a otro lado después de que la azabache les dedicara una mirada que les ponía la piel de gallina. Caminaron un poco mas y no muy a lejos pudieron ver un barco y a varias personas con ropa humilde bajando de él.

Tuvieron que prestar atención cuando un hombre regordete, calvo y muy bien arreglado con un traje negro y un bastón de oro. Tomo a una mujer de mediana edad y comenzaron a poner precio a esa pobre mujer. Pasaron varias personas de la mediana edad que nadie quiso pero Kagome pago una muy buena suma por todos los ancianos que se encontraban ahí. La gente creyó que estaba loca. Como iba a "comprar" a gente que no iba a servir para nada, pero Kagome no le importaba, les iba a dar un trabajo igual que a los demás. Ya llevaban a varias personas para que atendieran la casa solo faltaban unas personas para las tierras. Después de que pasaran las personas de avanzada edad, mediana y los niños, siguieron las personas jóvenes. Claro que ellos valían un poco más que los demás. Kagome aprovecho y llevo a bastantes personas para las tierras.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, volteo para ver como un hombre de mediana edad golpeaba a un muchacho joven, al juzgar su vestimenta supuso que era una de las personas que iba en el barco, se molesto al ver que el pobre joven no se podía defender de su agresor.

-Houyo llévate a todos a la hacienda, los alcanzo en un momento…-

-Kagome, no te metas… de seguro ya compro a ese pobre muchacho, no te metas en mas líos… por favor- La pelinegra solo le dedico una sonrisa macabra, sabía que no debía decir la palabra "Líos" porque a ella no le importaba meterse en uno más.

-Un problema más, no me caería mal… hace mucho que no hago travesuras… jajajaja… solo haz lo que te dije quieres…- el chico solo asintió débilmente y vio como la mujer corría entre la multitud que se había formado a ver aquella golpiza.

Kagome corrió hasta poder llegar al lugar, aparto a la gente a empujones para que la dejaran pasar y poder ver como ese hombre tan despreciable golpeaba al chico. Pudo ver de quien se trataba. Ese hombre era el más despreciable que podía ver en su vida.

-ONIGUMO…- no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, el solo verlo le causaba dolor de estomago. El hombre soltó al muchacho que al parecer ya estaba bastante lastimado de la cara por los golpes que ese hombre le había propinado, camino hasta ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ellas. Sus miradas se encontraron y en ambas solo reflejaba odio.

-Que haces aquí…mujer, no deberías estar atendiendo a tu bastardo- eso era lo último que iba a soportar. Nadie ofendía a su hijo, primero lo mata antes de que alguien volviera a llamarlo así. Le dedico una sonrisa macabra y lo empujo haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-En tu vida… vuelvas a llamar a mi hijo bastardo… ¡Me entendiste Onigumo!...-

-Que quieres que haga si eso es lo que es…- el desafío sacando su espada y dando pequeños movimientos con ella. La azabache hizo lo mismo, pero ella en cambio la enterró en la tierra y se recargo en ella.

-Pobre chico, no se merecía que lo golpearas de esa forma tan salvaje… claro viniendo de alguien como tu…-

-Ahhh… si y según tu como soy yo…-

-Una bessstiiaaa-

-¡QUE DIJISTE… ESTUPIDA!-

-Lo ves, ni siquiera eres capaz de entender… no cabe duda… tu eres peor que las bestias… y eso lo acabas de comprobar…-

El mismo señor regordete que estaba vendiendo a los esclavos se acerco a ellos y se dirigió al señor Onigumo pero sin ignorar a Kagome, porque sabía de quien se trataba y el también le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Va a tener que pagarme un poco mas por la golpiza que le propino al muchacho… recuerde que los hermanos son mi mejor mercancía…-

-¡YO NO LE VOY A DAR NADA MAS… ME ESCUCHO…-

-No quisiera entrometerme señor… pero le daré el doble que dio el señor Onigumo por esos hermanos…- los ojos del hombre regordete brillaron al escuchar tan generosa oferta por parte de la azabache- incluso le pagare un poco mas por los golpes que le dio el señor-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MUJER!... yo golpee a ese majadero porque robo una joya, él y su hermano tienen una joya que estoy seguro que se robaron de algún puerto…- trato de justificarse el hombre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… ¡Feh!... estoy segura de que se lo quisiste quitar y el muchacho no te la dio… verdad- comento la joven.

-Bueno… bueno… bueno, ¿Quién se va a llevar a esos hermanos?- interrumpió el señor regordete.

-YO…- grito Kagome. Onigumo solo le lanzo una mirada con veneno.

-¡CLARO QUE NO… ESOS DOS SE VAN A VENIR CONMIGO… LO QUIERAS O NO!-

-Vamos Onigumo… te comportas como un niño haciendo berrinche…-

-¡CALLATE!... tú no eres más que una niña que se cree hombre… una marimacha- eso era ya el colmo. Había agotado su poca paciencia.

-Pues esta marimacha te va a dar la paliza de tu vida…- tomo su espada en manos y se abalanzo contra Onigumo, el también tomo su espada y comenzaron una pelea de espadas. Con movimientos rápidos cruzaban sus espadas. Lanzaban golpes cuando podían, claro que la única que podía golpearlo era Kagome ya que Onigumo era ya un poco viejo para moverse con la agilidad a la que lo hacia Kagome. Pasaron varios minutos y en un movimiento bruscas ambas espadas volaron fuera del alcance de los dueños. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas debido al combate de espadas, Onigumo no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzo un golpe a la joven azabache, Kagome no pudo esquivar el golpe y este fue directo su mandíbula provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Cayo de rodillas e instintivamente se llevo la mano al golpe y se sobo un poco, tuvo que pararse rápidamente porque el hombre le lanzo otro golpe que afortunadamente pudo esquivar. Los golpes por parte de ambos eran brutales, la gente alrededor estaba asombrada de que la azabache estuviera ganando. Los golpes que el tenia eran mayores, mientras que los de ella solo era el de la mandíbula y uno que otro golpe en las costillas. Ya estaba cansada de estar jugando con aquel hombre así que decidió terminar de una vez por todas. Quería estar en casa y poder disfrutar a sus dos amores.

Tomo algo de impulso y le lanzo una patada en la entrepierna que por suerte no pudo esquivar. El hombre se tiro al suelo, pero no grito. Ella se acerco a el y se puso de rodillas a su lado para susurrarle…

-Para la próxima no te metas conmigo… o te ira peor… adiós tesoro- se puso de pie y fue directo a recoger su espada que todavía seguía en el suelo. Pago al tipo regordete por los hermanos y le pidió que pronto aparecieran.

-Muy bien señorita… Ahhh mire ahí vienen los hermanos- y en eso señalo a dos hombre bastante jóvenes y apuestos, pero había algo en ellos que se le hacía familiar. Pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguar eso, ahora lo que quería era llegar a su casa…

Se acerco a los muchachos pero antes les lanzo una mirada asesina a todos los que se encontraban, pero gracias a su reputación se fueron de inmediato dejando el lugar casi desierto. Se paro enfrente de ellos y los miro de pies a cabeza. Los hermanos se sintieron intimidados por lo que acababan de ver y de inmediato hicieron una reverencia.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo muchachos…- pregunto en un tono serio, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Esto fastidio un poco a la joven que de inmediato tomo las manos de ambos jóvenes y casi los arrastro a donde había dejado a su caballo. Pero los hermanos solo se lanzaban miradas cómplices y también de confusión. Cuando llegaron Kagome desato a su caballo y subió en el mientras miraba a los hermanos.

-Que piensan quedarse ahí parados todo el día… o… van a montar esos caballos- señalo a dos caballos que se encontraban cerca del suyo. Los hermanos no dijeron nada y desamarraron los caballos y se montaron en ellos con una elegancia digna de admirarse. La joven azabache sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cara para que la siguieran. Comenzaron trotando pero después Kagome galopo a toda velocidad, los hermanos trataban de seguirle el ritmo pero le fue difícil, habían entrado en una especie de bosque y de repente ya no la vieron. Se asustaron por el hecho de ya no ver a su nueva jefa o dueña, lo que sea pero el problema era que no la veían por ningún lado.

-No lo puedo creer a donde se fue…- comento el hermano menor.

-No lo sé Inuyasha… ahora que hacemos…- pregunto el hermano mayor.

-Tal vez tienen que poner mayor atención hacia su objetivo…o sea yo…- hablo una voz femenina que salía del bosque, para su sorpresa ya no estaba montada en su caballo negro. Camino con una elegancia hasta ellos y les sonrió haciendo que a ambos se les erizara la piel.

-Son muy lentos… no es por ofender pero es que lo son…-

-Discúlpenos señorita no volverá a pasar- comenta el hermano menor.

-Por supuesto que no va a volver a pasar… cuando lleguemos a la hacienda quiero que se dirijan directamente con Houyo… le dicen que los entrene… está bien…-

-Como usted diga señorita…- contestaron los dos al omiso.

-Bueno, creí que íbamos a tardar más y por eso deje que Sansón se fuera a la hacienda… ni modo… mmm… vámonos- comento la azabache acercándose a ellos y montarse sin ninguna dificultad a uno de los caballos, para ser más precisa al de el hermano menor. Cuando el joven sintió unas manos en su cintura se estremeció y volteo un poco la cabeza para ver a la joven entonces decidió hablar.

-Dis…cul...pe…ehh, señorita pero que hace…-

-Que acaso no es obvio, no puedo regresar si no tengo caballo, verdad- este solo asintió- bueno entonces tu me llevaras… anda no seas ridículo… que acaso ninguna mujer te ha tocado- comento en tono sarcástico, pero pudo ver como el joven se sonrojaba y volteaba la cara- pues entonces vámonos-

Hizo que cabalgaran a toda velocidad hasta la hacienda, que ella les fue indicando el camino. Cuando llegaron los hermanos pudieron ver la enorme entrada de madera, Kagome grito que abrieran la entrada y esta de inmediato se abrió. Cuando pasaron los hermanos pudieron ver como los trataba. Los trato con tanta gentileza, con tanto cariño que se les hiso extraño por parte de una mujer con un carácter como el de ella. Les indico que conducía hasta su casa. Tomaron el camino y cuando llegaron pudieron divisar a un hombre de cabello café y ojos azules. Al parecer estaba algo molesto cuando llegaron a su lado.

La joven bajo del caballo rápidamente y se acerco a él para depositar un beso en sus labios. Les ordeno que bajaran de sus caballos y que los soltaran, les explico que esos caballos sabían de memoria todas las tierras.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo que ordenar a los demás en sus puestos… nos vemos…- se despidió de los hermanos con un movimiento de mano y al joven de ojos azules le dio otro beso en los labios. Cuando los tres hombres estuvieron solos empezó el interrogatorio.

-Deben saber que tuvieron suerte de que esa mujer los haya rescatado… de no ser por ella estoy seguro de que estuvieran muertos o peor aun con el despreciable de Onigumo…-

-Señor, la señorita nos dijo que nos entrenara… usted sabe qué significa eso…- pregunto el hermano mayor. Solo vieron como él hacia una mueca de desagrado.

-Vaya definidamente les tomo demasiado aprecio… quiero que vayan a la casa grande y se dirijan con Kaede, ella les dará una habitación, comida y algo de ropa. Los espero mañana a primera hora en la casa de la señorita Kagome… entendieron- les hablo muy fríamente. Lo vieron tomar su caballo café y marcharse a todo galope. Caminaron por todos lados preguntando a los empleados que se encontraban en el camino. Hasta que por fin llegaron a una casa pequeña pero parecía acogedora. Aunque no era la que les había mencionado el muchacho era la primera casa que miraban en esa hacienda. Caminaron hasta ella y antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió y dejo ver a la señorita Kagome, que se sorprendió al verlos ahí en su casa en vez de la casa grande.

-Que hacen aquí, no se supone que deberían estar en la casa grande…- vio como ambos hermanos se ponían pálidos y eso le causo una gran carcajada- no pongan esa cara, no los regañare- observo a los hermanos y vio que el menor aun tenía sangre por la golpiza que le dio Onigumo- tu… aun no te atiendes… eres muy descuidado… mmm, la casa está un poco lejos, y está a punto de llover… entren- les ordeno moviéndose un poco de la puerta para que ambos entraran. Los condujo hasta la pequeña sala y se fue directo a la cocina. Tardo unos minutos y regreso con dos tazas de té. Le entrego uno a cada uno y les sonrió.

-Tómenselo les caerá bien… les traeré un poco de ropa y le ordenare a alguien a que les preparen un baño… ya mañana podrán ir a la casa grande y…- no pudo terminar de decir porque de repente un niño entro por la puerta principal.

-MAMI…LLEGASTE… QUIENES SON ELLOS MAMI…- pregunto el niño pelirrojo dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que estaba sentados en la sala, que de inmediato se pusieron de pie.

-Ellos don nuestros invitados esta noche así que no vayas a ser descortés muéstrale al señor tu habitación que será donde pasaran la noche…- señalo al hermano mayor. El niño tomo al hombre de una mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba. Cundo Kagome ya no los vio dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, no tardo en aparecer con un plato hondo con agua y un pedazo de tela. Camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado, dejo el plato en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba enfrente y mojo el trapo. Empezó a limpiar las heridas del joven que permanecía inmóvil y atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso la hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

-Que acaso te parezco un deforme, que me tienes que buscar cada defecto…- pregunto la pelinegra dejando de limpiar sus heridas y mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo especial. El oji-dorado sonrió y bajo la vista, cuando hablo seguía sin levantar la vista…

-Claro que no… usted es hermosa… y… lo que observaba de usted es que tiene un parecido a una niña que conocimos mi hermano y yo hace tantos años… y lo más gracioso es que la conocimos cerca de aquí… su nombre era… mmm… era… rayos, olvide su nombre… solo recuerdo que empieza con "K"…- Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe. No podía ser ellos eran los hermanos que había rescatado, la única prueba que podía tener era la cadena de oro blanco que les había dado como símbolo de su amistad. Miro al joven de ojos dorados y le sonrió…

-¿Cómo te llamas?... digo para saberlo no, no puedo llamarte muchacho o joven verdad…- el oji-dorado levanto la cabeza y le sonrió de igual manera.

-No claro que no… el nombre de mi hermano es… Sesshomaru y el mío es…-

-Inuyasha…- completo la pelinegra. No lo podía creer, era mucha casualidad que tuvieran los mismos nombres pero no podía fiarse.

-¿Una pregunta más… cuando Onigumo te pego que cosa te quiso quitar?- Inuyasha la miro pensativo, no sabía si decirle o no a su verdadera patrona. Pero ella le inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, algo que no había sentido con nadie, excepto con su hermano y con su amiga del pasado.

-Era una cadena de oro blanco… nos entrego una a cada uno…- Kagome abrió mas los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Las lágrimas surgieron de pronto en los ojos chocolate de aquella joven. Tiro el pequeño trapo que tenía en las manos y se lanzo al oji-dorado tirándolo al piso y dándole un abrazo fuerte. El joven de ojos dorados se sorprendió por su actitud pero extrañamente correspondió al abrazo. Quedando en una posición un poco comprometedora, quedando ella entre las piernas de él y además estaba encima de apoyo sobre sus codos y lo miro a la cara aun con los ojos llorosos y su hermosa sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer… son ustedes… al fin aparecieron- comento feliz.

-Perdón pero no la entiendo- comento algo confundido- pu…puede… moverse un poco… al… alguien podría entrar y vernos…así- tartamudeo Inuyasha sintiéndose un poco incomodo por cómo se encontraban. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica.

-No te preocupes… no sería la primera vez que me sorprenden así con un hombre… jajajaja es broma- su rostro tomo uno más calmado y su sonrisa cambio a una tierna y le susurro al oído- Te extrañe tanto… Inuyasha- el joven sintió como una corriente eléctrica corría por todo su cuerpo, parpadeo varias veces y miro esos ojos chocolate que hasta ese instante reconoció como por arte de magia. Su sonrisa a pareció con una alegría en ella, levantó un poco su cabeza y le susurro…

-Yo también te extrañe… _mi pequeña Kagome__…__- _tenían suscaras demasiado cerca, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones, estuvieron a punto de darse un beso cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos azules. El hombre miro la escena y salió corriendo del lugar. Kagome se incorporo rápidamente y fue tras el joven de ojos azules. Cuando logro divisarlo pudo ver que estaba montando un caballo y saliendo de la hacienda. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, llenando esos ojos cafés que ahora reflejaban tristeza, un dolor en el pecho la invadió y salió corriendo a su lugar favorito, un gran árbol que se encontraba hasta los extremos de su territorio junto a un rio. Cuando llego al fin pudo llorar todo lo que ella quiso. En ese momento comenzó a llover, sintiendo las gotas de la lluvia correr por su cuerpo susurro…

-Lo siento… Houyo…- cerro los ojos para poder descargar todo el dolor que ahora sentía….

CONTINUARA…

AVANCES…

Houyo demostrara un lado que nadie conocía… su lado oscuro. Podrá Kagome soportar eso… se verá en un dilema cuando haya una pelea entre Inuyasha y Houyo… los celos se desataran a partir de ahora…

GARCIAS POR SEGUIRME…

NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…

BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE AKANE AOME… :)


End file.
